Odango Atama
by Kevin Joe Bays
Summary: After a battle with a demon, Ranma's female body is changed, but why and how are still unknown.
1. Chapter 1

Odango Atama version 1.5

WARNING: I'm a Sailor Moon Newbie. I'm going to need the continued support of each fan. That includes suggestions for new scenes and such that you might want to see.

Chapter 1

Ranma woke carefully. His head hurt and the world felt like it was about to cave in on him.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked aloud. This of course caused him to be greeted by a female voice. This was not a new experience for him, however something was off. The voice said what she said and it was female, but it wasn't her female voice.

Carefully, she got out of her bed and another thing came to her attention. Her body felt different. She wasn't sure how yet and filed it away for later investigation.

'Must be asleep still,' she thought. 'Strange dream...'

It didn't take Ranma-chan long to notice that she was not in her own room.

'But how'd I end up here?' she wondered. 'Let's see... I remember fighting a demon last night... I took a real serious hit... Then I woke up here... Wonder where here is?'

"Usagi!" A voice called out.

'Usagi? Must be a nurse or somethin here...' Suddenly, the door opened up and an older woman stepped in.

"Come on Usagi, you're going to be late!" the woman shouted as she grabbed Ranma by the arm.

"What the hell?" This cause the woman to come to a halt.

"What was that! Swearing in this house? From you? What's happened to my baby?" she cried.

"Your baby? Listen lady, my name's Ranma Saotome. Got that?"

"What are you talking about? You're my daughter. Who else would have hair like that?" At this statement, Ranma ran to the nearest mirror and screamed. Instead of a red head in a pigtail style, she saw a blond with dumpling hair looking back. Her mind shut down and she jumped out the window, hoping to escape the nightmare that had ensnared her.

"Usagi?" her mother called as she peaked into the bathroom. "I don't like this..."

- - - - -

Half a block away, Ranma cursed herself for not getting some hot water while she was in the bathroom. Running as fast as she could, she reached a nearby school.

"Juuban Middle School...," she said out loud as she read the sign. "Guess this is as good a place any to get some hot water as any I'm likely to find..." Inside, Ranma-chan made her way to the men's room and carefully sneaked in. Unknown to her, someone saw her go in.  
Ranma went and filled the sink with hot water and dunked her head in. Immediately, she felt her body change and breathed a sigh of relief. Of course, this is when Ranma realizes he was wearing the pajamas meant for a shorter girl as the fabric ripped apart during his growth. Quickly, he pulled off the remains of the gown and began to hunt down some clothes. While he was searching, the person that saw him enter decided to enter.

"Hello?" the voice called out. It was a girl's voice. "Usagi, if you're in here, get out before you get in trouble!"

"There's no one by that name in here," Ranma called out. 'Damn, who is this Usagi person?'

"Oh, I'm sorry for intruding. If you see a girl with odangos, tell her Naru is looking for her ok?"

"Uh... sure..." With that said, the girl quickly left allowing Ranma to continue the hunt for something to wear.  
Ranma finally found a kendo outfit that was for the instructor. Amazingly, it managed to fit just right. The downside was that it made him look oddly like Tatewaki Kuno with a pigtail.

'If I spout even one line of Shakespeare, I'm going to kill myself,' he thought. 'Now to get out of here and get home. Akane's probably worried sick about me... Not that I care what that uncute tomboy thinks.'

Ranma dashed off and prayed that his father or someone would wake him up from his awful nightmare.

Just as Ranma was about to reach the house, he was assaulted by the old lady and her ladle. A wet and soggy blond muttered the most hatefully things she could think as she entered the Tendo estate.

"Hello," a voice greeted her. It was Kasumi.

"Hi Kasumi. Can you heat up some water for me?"

"Why of course I can little girl. It will just take a second."

"Little girl? It's me Kasumi."

"Yes, and what a pretty young girl you are," Kasumi happily commented as she left to get the water, ignoring the fact that the little girl in question seemed to know her name. "I wonder if she's thirsty for some tea?"

Ranma-chan waited quietly at the diner table and waited for Kasumi to return. Thankfully, it didn't take her long to return. "Thank you Kasumi," Ranma-chan said with a slight bow before taking the pot and pouring it over her head. This cause Kasumi to drop her tea cup and pass out. "Kasumi?... That's never happened before..."

- - - - -

The eldest Tendo daughter slowly opened her eyes and spotted Ranma looking at her.

"Oh my, did I pass out?"

"Yeah... Sorry for not warning you."

"That's quiet alright Ranma. What happened?"

"With my transformation?"

"Yes," Kasumi answered pleasantly.

"I'm not sure. I remember taking a walk to my mom's house when this giant monster attacked me. I was doin fine till these girls in sailor outfits suddenly showed up and tried to fight it. That's when..." Ranma's mind went blank as he tried to remember what he did after that.

"That's when?"

"I think I jumped in front of of them to shield them from a blast. It hurt... I think I was dying... but I didn't save her did I?...," he said out loud as he remembered the beam lancing through him and into the girl behind him. "I passed out. When I woke up, I looked like that..."

"I see. Well, perhaps you should go and see Dr. Tofu."

"You think?"

"I'm not positive, but perhaps the change in your cursed side might be the result of catching a flu virus or something."

"You know that could be it. I have been feeling a bit under the weather..."

"I'll call Dr. Tofu and let him know you're on the way."

"Thanks a lot Kasumi. You're the best."

- - - - -

Ranma wasn't surprised to find out that the doc didn't have any clue what might have effected the cursed side. So, he decided to try the only other source of knowledge he had. Cologne. He knew it was risky to ask her for help with anything, but if she knew anything, it would be worth the risk.

Just as he was about to enter the Cat-cafe, Shampoo decided to toss out a cold bucket of water she'd been using to clean the floor.

"What'd you do that for?" Ranma-chan shouted.

"What? Who is there?" Shampoo asked.

"It's me Shampoo."

"Oh. Ok... Who is you?" At this, Ranma-chan's face took a small trip to the ground.

"It's me. Ranma."

"You is named Ranma? Aiya, is very strange coincidence. Airen name is also Ranma."

"Can I get some hot water Shampoo?"

"Certainly. Tea cost only 200 yen."

"Whatever. I just need to change back."

"What? You is cursed?"

"Yeah. You knew that Shampoo."

"Shampoo get you water then. Be back in minute." True to her word, Shampoo quickly returned with the hot water, which Ranma-chan proceeded to dump on herself. "What!"

"Yo Shampoo." At this time, Shampoo was already out cold on the floor. "Hey old ghoul, you here?"

"Yes, I'm here son-in-law. Is there something you need?" Cologne asked as she pogoed in. "Oh, what happened to Shampoo?"

"She got tired and decided to take a nap on the floor," Ranma casually commented as he glanced down at Shampoo. As his gaze returned to Cologne, he noticed that she was starring at his forehead. "What's the matter? I got something on me?"

"Yes... Very odd. I never knew you were a princess."

"Princess? What the hells that supposed to mean you old bat?"

"You've got the mark of the moon princess on your forehead, Tsuki-hime."

"Don't call me that! I'm a guy. Ain't no way I'm a princess."

"I'm afraid that mark on you tells me otherwise. It is puzzling though. Why would the princess be reborn as a man? Wait.. Perhaps..."

"What? What are you babbling about?"

"Nothing Tsuki-hime."

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Would you prefer son-in-law?"

"I'd prefer you drop dead, but that ain't gonna happen now is it?"

"You're such a kidder."

"So what is this Moon Princess thing?"

"Well, it's a story from a long time ago. There was a kingdom on the moon ruled by a woman known as Bunny. She had a legion of soldiers known as the Sailor brigade. It was an army of thousands armed with swords of light. They were defenders of the peace and sometimes they played matchmaker to those without love. Any ways, after a thousand years, an invading army came in and a war began. At first, the Sailor Senshi army was able to hold them off. That is until the full moon. That gave the enemy the advantage it needed. In the end, the Moon Princess's kingdom was destroyed, but they say they would return one day, reborn into this world."

"Are you sure about that story? I mean, if they're on the moon, how can there be a full moon?"

"Well... I don't know. It's an old story passed down for many generations. I admit there may be some errors in the story, but the underlining truths have to be right. They were supposed to be reborn into this world. But I thought the princess was already here..."

"I'm sure she is and whatever you're seein is just a figment of your imagination."

"If that's what you want to believe Tsuki-Miya, then go ahead."

"Stop that!"

Author's notes Tsuki Moon Hime princess Miya prince 


	2. Chapter 2

Odango Atama

version 1.1

Thanks to Dogbert for noticing something I didn't. Thanks!  
Thanks to Slade3 for his help with the conversation.  
Chapter 2

Ami sat quietly in her room thinking about their most recent fight. It bothered her. She tried to tell herself that when dealing with the kinds of youma that they've been dealing with, there were bound to be casualties, but she still hadn't prepared for it when it finally happened.  
When they arrived, they found a young redheaded girl under attack. She actually looked as if she was trying to battle it. Of course that must have been something she imagined cause no human could battle a youma. Not unless they were a Senshi. They quickly joined the fight. Just as they did however, the monster shot some kind of beam at Usagi. Before it could hit her, the girl they saw jumped in front of the beam.

When the dust and smoke cleared, she was horrified to see only Usagi's unconscious form lying on the ground. The other girl's body was completely gone. She'd sacrificed herself for Usagi.

Thankfully, they were able to pull it together and defeat the monster without Usagi's help. However the cost of that battle were still too high for her taste. After the fight was over, they took Usagi home. Thankfully her mother bought the story they gave her.

As Ami continued to think, her internal alarm clock went off.

"It's time to head to the meeting," she informed herself.

- - - - -

"So has anyone seen Usagi?" Luna asked as Ami walked in.

"No. I'm starting to worry. It's not like that meatball head to forget about our daily meeting, even if she is usually late." Matoko commented out loud.

"Has anyone tried to contact her communicator?" Ami asked.

"Yeah. She's not answering." Minako answered.

"Perhaps one of us should go find her."

"We already sent Artimes to check. He should be there by now." Just as Minako said this, the communicator activated. "Artimes, any luck?"

"No, I'm afraid she's not here," the white cat responded. "And from what I can gather, she left rather suddenly after her mother woke her up."

"Ok. Thanks for checking," Minako said before putting the communicator away. "Ami, it's up to you now."

"Ok." With that, Ami pulled out her super computer out and began running the search program. "There! I've got a lock on the silver crystal. It's somewhere in Nerima."

- - - - -

As the group headed to the train station, Makoto turned to Ami and asked, "You think Usagi's disappearance has anything to do with that fight last night?"

"What do you mean?" Ami responded.

"I mean, an innocent bystander got killed trying to save her life."

"Perhaps... I mean, I'm still a bit spooked by it. Did you get a good look at that girl?"

"No, she moved in too fast. I didn't have a chance. Did you?"

"No, I didn't. Odd how that beam didn't seem strong enough to vaporize a body though."

"When we're done with this," Rei interrupted, "I'll try doing a fire reading. Something about this still bothers me."

"Alright... Let me know what you find, ok?"

"Sure. I just hope Usagi is ok"

- - - - -

The group met up with Artemis as they boarded the train.

"What do you think Usagi is doing all the way in Nerima?" Makoto looked to Rei questioningly.

"I don't know. We can ask her once we find her," Rei spoke reassuringly.

"You don't think a Youma kidnapped her do you?" fretted Minako.

"No, from what I over heard, she simply jumped out the bathroom window," Artemis answered.

"Isn't her bathroom on the second floor though?" Makoto asked.

"True..." Luna said with a nod. At her statement the other Senshi gave her unbelieving looks.

"She must have spotted something and followed it."

"Then it still could be a youma...," Rei suggested, though uncertain about the possibility.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Everyone, be on your guard," Luna advised.

The rest of the train ride was made in silence. After exiting, they quickly followed the proximity detector. As the sun began to set, they arrived at the Cat-Cafe.

"The silver crystal is in here. That means so is Usagi," Ami announced.

"This is a ramen restaurant. It's just like that meatball head to skirt her duty to go and eat," Rei commented.

"Now Rei, we don't know all the facts yet. Let's just go inside and ask," Makoto suggested.

"Makoto's right. Rei, stop picking on Usagi," Ami pleaded.

"I'll stop when she grows up and takes responsibility for her actions," Rei stated coldly, her eyes narrowing.

"Well, I'm going in and finding out before I point any fingers." With that, Ami opened the door and peaked inside.

"Hello?" an voice called out. "I'm afraid we're closed right now."

"I'm sorry to bother you, but we're looking for our friend. We have reason to believe she's here."

"Hold on a second. Ranma, is there anyone expecting you here tonight?"

"Nah," Ranma replied. "No one knows I'm here."

"That voice..." Makoto mumbled. It was strange, she knew she had heard that tone, that ambiance, that rough yet kind presence before; the name was on the tip of her tongue, but she just couldn't spit it out.

"Something wrong Makoto? Do you recognize that boy?" Minako asked gently.

"Sempai?..." was Makoto's only response as the realization finally dawned on her and she burst through the door. "Is it you Sempai?"

"Here she goes again," Rei exasperated.

"It's him! Sempai!"

"Huh?" was all the Ranma could get out before he found himself in a bear hug.

"Who's this Ranma? Another fiancée?" Cologne jokingly asked.

"No! It ain't like that I swear! I don't know who she is!" This comment caused Makoto to pout a bit, but she decided not to say anything.

'Sempai, why can't I ever tell you about the crush I have...' she thought as she sighed.

"What's wrong Ami?" Rei asked as she noticed Ami was still messing with the computer.

"The computer still says the crystal is near here," she responded as she walked in the direction it was pointing her to. Suddenly she walked right into Ranma. "Oh, I'm sorry..."

Ami's face went white.

"Ami?" Minako looked at Ami curiously.

"Come on... She's not here...," Rei was getting tired of this fiasco.

"Is something wrong Ami?" Makoto wondered.

"No, of course not. Can we go?" Ami's voice was on the edge of desperation.

"Alright," they chorused. At that, the girls walked outside.

"Ok Ami, what's up?" Makoto asked.

"That guy has it. He has the silver crystal!" Ami exclaimed.

"What? Are you sure?" Rei was shocked

"No doubt about it." Ami responded with certainty.

"You think he's Usagi's boyfriend or something?" Minako wondered.

"No." at this Makoto relaxed. "We'd have heard her talking if she did. Besides, there's something off about that guy. His entire body was charged with an abnormally high amount of energy."

Rei though for a moment, only one thing in her experience had abnormal energy.

"Then he must be a youma!"

Ami, without any other leads, found only one course at the moment. "I agree."

With that, the group took up their posses and transformed. They then charged into the restaurant to face Ranma down.

"What the heck?" Ranma asked. As he looked over the group of four sailor suited warriors, a memory hit him. 'I think I know them... but how?'

'Oh Sempai... Why are the good looking guys always evil?' Matoko asked herself. The soft twinkle of a tear formed on the corner of her eye.

The group quickly took up fighting stances and about this time, Ranma decided it would be best to regroup elsewhere. He wasn't sure either way if he could beat them in a fight and he had no desire to find out. He quickly made a mad dash for the back exit.

"Venus Love-Me Chain," Venus yelled out, hoping to capture the boy before he could get far. Unfortunately, her aim was off and she missed by an inch.

As Ranma round the corner, he felt it happen. The bucket in Shampoo's hands quickly emptied all over him and some how missed her completely. The cold water drenched him and seconds later, he was female.

"What'd you do that for!" Ranma-chan yelled out.

"Usagi?" Ami called out as she spotted the soaked blond. Ranma-chan cringed as she heard that name again. She wanted to ask why people kept calling her a bunny and decided it was time to find out what these girls knew about his new cursed side.

"Hey," she weakly responded. "What's up?"

"There you are Tsuki-Hime," the old woman called out. This caused Ranma-chan to cringe again.

"Do you know Usagi?" Rei asked as she eyed the freeze dried mummy.

"Yes, me and your princess know each other from way back when, isn't that right Tsuki-hime?" the old ghoul cackled.

"Shut up you old bat!"

"Usagi?" Ami asked. She was slightly shaken at the violent outburst from Usagi.

"I'm sorry... Ami?" Ranma-chan had ventured.

"Yes?" Ami was a little taken by the hesitation in her leader and best friend's voice.

"Nothin..." Ranma-chan muttered. She suddenly realized she suddenly knew all the names of the people in front of her.

"Do you know that guy that just ran out of here?" Makoto hoped.

"Him? Yeah, he's nothing." Ranma-chan replied nonchalantly.

"But he ran off with the silver crystal." At this, another memory sparked in Ranma-chan's mind.

"You mean this?" she casually stated as she pulled out the wand.

That threw Ami of balance. "Oh... That's odd. I must have entered something in the computer incorrectly..."

"No prob. Hey granny. Five deluxe orders of ramen... and whatever they want." At this Ranma-chan began to walk back inside.

"Coming right up moko-dono... I mean Tsuki-Hime." Cologne smiled mischievously.

"Son-in-law?" Makoto was confused.

"Sorry, I must be getting senile. To think I could mistake such a beautiful young girl for a man..."

"It's ok granny. I can put you in a coffin before it gets much worse..." Ranma-chan's response was met with a swift knock to the head from Cologne's staff.

"Mind your manners."

"Hey Ami, you think that old woman's a youma?" Makoto asked quietly. Unfortunately Cologne heard this and get her a small lump for her trouble. 


	3. Chapter 3

Odango Atama

version 1.1thanks to Sidekickwannabe for helping me keep the ratings down!

Chapter 3

Ranma-chan sat at the table of the Nekohaten and tried her best to ignore the girls around her. Unfortunately, instead of hearing the girls outside herself, she was starting to hear a girl inside him.

'Hello?'

'Huh?'

'I said hello.'

'Who the hell are you?' he thought.

'That's not a very nice thing to say. My name's Usagi.'

'Bunny?'

'Rrrrrr... yeah, that's my name...'

'How and when did you get in my head?'

'I can't answer the how, but I think the when was some time after that fight with the youma...' Usagi answered weakly.

'Are you ok? You don't sound so good.'

'No. I'm feeling a little weak and for some reason, it's getting worse as time goes on...' 'You don't think you're going to...' Ranma-chan's choked as she tried to finish her thought. 'die?'

'Yes. I fear that is inevitable now.'

'Are you in any pain?'

'A little, but I'll manage... Listen to me. Big tough Usagi... About now is when I'd normally break down and cry...'

'Don't let me stop you. If that's what you need...'

'I'd love to, but...'

'Really, I don't mind. I think girls look cute when they cry... that is to say...'

'Cute when they cry? I sure hope you don't go around making them cry just to see them looking that way...'

'No... Ah! That came out wrong...'

'Don't worry about it...'

'Is there anything I can do to help ease your pain?'

'I don't think so, but just talking talking to you is making me feel a bit better. Thanks for listening.'

'No problem...'

"Earth to Usagi." a small voice called out.

"Huh? Who?" Ranma-chan asked.

'Luna,' Usagi answered in her head.

"Luna?" she repeated cautiously.

"Yes, who else would it be?" Luna asked.

"Who's Luna?"

'The black cat.'

"What do you mean, who is Luna?" the black cat in question asked.

"C... c... ca... cat!" Ranma-chan shouted.

"Of course I'm a cat," Luna retorted.

'What's wrong?'

"I'm afraid of cats!"

"Afraid of cats..." Luna repeated as if it were French.

'Why?'

"I'll tell you later," Ranma-chan shouted as she lunged to her feet.

"I think Usagi's cracked," Matoko commented.

"That meatball heads been crazy for a while now," Rei quipped as Ranma-chan, in an attempt to escape the evil feline, ran straight into a wall and knocked herself into unconsciousness.

- - - - -

"Are you ok?" the woman weakly asked him. She was laying down in a large white bed.

"Huh?" was all Ranma could ask as he looked at the blond woman before him. She appeared like an older version of his new cursed form, only very frail. "Are you Usagi?"

"Yes... however I'm known as Serenity in this form though... In my past life I was the queen of the moon kingdom."

"You know, Cologne mentioned that to me. Something about it being destroyed..." as he said this, he slapped himself.

"It's ok. Yes, it was destroyed. Perhaps because we became too complacent in our defense... But for whatever reason, it is gone and we were all killed in that battle and then reincarnated into the forms you've just met."

"Reincarnated? Wow... I've been meaning to ask, are those the Sailor Senshi?"

"Yes."

"Really. From the stories that have been reaching Nerima lately, I half expected them to be at least part Amazon."

"Well, there is Rei..."

"Really?"

"No, but be careful when you return. She likes to make fun of me."

"Why would she do that?"

"Cause she thinks I'm clumsy, stupid, worthless..." Seeing where this was going, Ranma held his hand up to stop her.

"I get the picture... Still, I don't see it. You appear to me to be a woman. Which is odd cause my new cursed form looks about fourteen."

"Oh, you finally noticed. And they called me slow."

"Hey! You take that back!"

"Sorry... Jeez. Now, the form you see right now is what I looked like in my past life. The form you'll see in the mirror is what I looked like in this life before..."

"Before the accident?"

"Yes. My name is Usagi Tsukino. I'm fourteen years old and I attend Juuban Middle school. I'll be turning fifteen in about a month though."

"Your birthday wouldn't happen to be June thirtieth?"

"Yes. How'd you know?"

"Oh, just a lucky guess," Ranma muttered. 'What are the odds of having the same birthday as her?'

"I see."

"What?"

"We're one being now and I heard your thought. Your birthday is also on the thirtieth of June? Kind of a strange coincidence... Perhaps you should ask Ami about that some day."

"Sure, once I figure out how to tell them the bad news about you..."

"Don't worry. When the time is right, you'll be able to tell them."

- - - - -

"I wonder what caused this sudden fear of cats in Usagi?" Ami asked.

"I don't know. Perhaps seeing that girl die did something to her."

"You might be on to something there... If that's so, how can we help her get over it? I mean, Luna and Artemis are part of this team too and if Usagi's afraid of them, then the team will be broken..."

"Perhaps I have a solution," Cologne interrupted.

"Ah!... Oh, it's just the old youm... I mean woman." This comment got her a glare from Cologne that could freeze water.

"As I was saying, I think I can temporarily relieve your problem. I was saving these vials for my grand-daughter and her future husband, but... alas, it seems those two will never be together...," Cologne said with a sigh before pulling out two vials. One was marked man and the other was marked woman. She then proceeded to pour them on to Luna and Artemis turning them into humans.

"She is a youma!" Matoko shouted.

"I am not. This is water from the cursed springs of Jusenkyo."

"Cursed waters?"

"Yes."

"Why would a human carry around cursed waters?"

"Because of my grand-daughter and her husband. They both fell into the springs and are forced to change bodies when cold water hits them."

"Change bodies?"

"Yes. My grand-daughter Shampoo turns into a cat and her husband turns into a girl."

"A girl? Now that's hard to swallow."

"Really...," Cologne said with a snort before reaching for the hot water. "Perhaps you'd like to see a demonstration."

"Sure," Ami answered.

"Should I use Shampoo or her husband?" Cologne wondered out loud.

"Personally, I'd like to see the gender changing."

"I'm sure you would, but right now, that might cause more trouble then it is worth... Shampoo! Come here and bring some cold water with you."

"Ok Great Grandmother. I coming." Shampoo called back. Minutes later, she came in with a bucket, which was snatched away by Cologne and dumped on her head. "Meow! Meow?"

Cologne was about to pour the hot water on Shampoo, but realized unconsciousness took away most of her audience.

"What the heck going on here?" Luna asked.

"Can we get some clothes?" Artemis pleaded. At this point Luna finally realizes she's a naked girl.

"Ah!"

- - - - -

Ami was the first to reawaken. She tugged at the blanket and wondered if it was time for school. Then she remembered it was still night time and they were at a ramen shop before they passed out. After that, she wondered where the blanket came from. She opened her eyes and realized she wasn't the only one under the blanket. Usagi and the rest were also under it too.

"Usagi?" Ami whispered.

"No bunnies here," was the the blonde's response.

"Are you awake?"

"No... Don't wanna go to school... Can't make me old man..."

"It's night time."

"Then let me sleep some more... zzzzz..."

"We're not home though."

"But it feels so comfortable... No Akane, I ain't sleepin with a bunch of girls...zzzzzz..."

"Who's Akane?"

"She's my uncute fiancée... zzzzz..."

"She?"

"Yeah... stupid Pops... gonna beat him up...zzzzz... hey, rice balls..." Ranma-chan mumbled as her hand suddenly reached out and grabbed.

"Um.. Usagi..."Ami said, looking down at her chest uncomfortably while trying not to shout.

"So hungry..." This is when Ami realized it would only get worse if she didn't take action.

"Ah!"

"Wha? Who? Where? Why?..." Ranma-chan replied as she came to.

"Usagi... Let go..." Ami wined. This cause Ranma-chan to follow her arm down to her hand.

"Ah! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me Akane..."

"Who's Akane?"

"Huh?" This caused Ranma to look closer at Ami.

"Oh, sorry, you kind of look like her, except she's got black hair."

"You mentioned her name a few minutes ago in your sleep. Something about being your fiancée."

"That's... a long story. Tell you about it later. For now, perhaps we should get these girls home"  
"Alright..."

Slowly and by twos, Ranma-chan and Ami were able to return all the sleeping Senshi to their proper homes. As they dropped off the last one, they said goodnight and Ranma-chan headed to the local park.

'You still there Usagi?'

'Yeah... What's up?'

'I'm thinking it might be best to live your life. At least till we figure out what's going on.'

'What about your folks?'

'They'll be fine. I tend to disappear for weeks at a time any ways.'

'Why would you do that to your parents?'

'Cause they expect it of me. At least, my dad does... I'm a martial artist and part of that is taking long training journeys.'

'Oh... I see. Sounds rough.'

'Nah. It's easy. At least if I go by myself. If my pops there, then I gotta worry about speed training as well as whatever else I'm out there for.'

'Speed training?'

'Yeah. It's something the old man and me have done since I was little. He tries to steal my food and if I want to eat, I gotta be faster then he is.'

'That's horrible!'

'Really? I've never thought of it that way. To me, it's always been part of life.'

'Well, if you're going to be me for a few days, you won't have to worry about that. My parents always have plenty of food for me to eat...' Usagi's voice suddenly choked.

'You ok?' she asked before she realized Usagi was crying.

'I'm sorry, but I don't wanna go!'

'I promise I'll find a way to get your body back to you. Some how...'

'Thank you...' A large explosion suddenly caught Ranma-chan's attention.

"What the hell?" Ranma-chan asked. She quickly rushed to the explosion, much to Usagi's surprise. When they arrived, they spotted the cause. A huge monster that Ranma knew well.

'Be careful Ranma. It's a youma.'

"Youma? I don't think so. That's an old friend... or should I say enemy."

'We have to stop him from destroying things.'

"Agreed. Any ideas? Cause I'm not strong enough to take him on alone."

'Change in to Sailor Moon.'

"What? You mean you're Sailor Moon?... "

"That's me. To change, simply say, 'Moon Prism Power, Make up.'

"That's it?"

'Yeah. That's it.'

"Moon Prism Power, Make up!" The change was swift and Ranma-chan felt the changes in clothing first, then the power level increase. 'Amazing, this acts as an amplifier...'

'Yeah... Now, go up to him and tell him what he's doing is wrong and that you'll punish him in the name of the moon.'

"Um... right... Tell you what, I think I'll come up with my own dialect."

'Humph. Be that way...'

Ranma-chan charged out and jump kicked Taro in the back.

"Hey buddy, don't ya know we don't take your kind of bull here?" Of course, this didn't make Pantyhose Taro very happy and Usagi would have slapped her head if she had a head to slap. Taro turned and it was clear, they were in for a battle. 


	4. Chapter 4 & Ch5 omake

Odango Atama

version 1.4

Chapter 4

What to call what was happening between Sailor Moon and Pantyhose Taro? On one hand, if you just used just your ears, you might almost think it was a battle of some kind.

Upon opening your eyes though, you'd realize it a actually a slaughter. Taro, in his bull mode, wasn't enjoying this turn around in his luck either.

"Take this! Sailor Moon kick!" as a foot went to the side of Taro's head.

"And how about this! Kachuu Tenshin Amaguri Ken!" she shouted as her fist blurred into Taro's gut.

"Moon Tiara... Nah, that'd probably kill him..."

After ten minutes of Sailor Moon beating the cow pies out of the bull man, the two decided to stop fighting. Well, Taro decided that almost from the get go. It was Ranma-chan that finally decided to show some compassion.

"So what'd you think of the beating I gave you Pantyhose?" This caused a confused look to show on Taro's face. In case you've never seen a confused looking cow, it really is a sight worth seeing. "Oh yeah, you don't know who I am yet... Tell you what, follow me and I'll get you some hot water."

Before Ranma-chan could go, Taro pulled out a kettle with hot water and poured it on himself.

"Thanks for the offer girl, but I always keep some handy. Tell me, why are you attacking me?"

"Huh? You're asking me that after you were destroying the buildings over there?"

"Oh, yeah.. that... See, there's this martial artist around here that always likes to play the champion. So when I want him to come out and battle, I just destroy a few buildings and he comes running."

"Well, I'm here. Is there something ya wanted?"

"Hmmm?"

"It's me. Ranma Saotome."

"Right... sure... Now I know the femboy loves to play dress up, but even he can't change that much."

"You don't believe me? Well, hand me that hot water and stand back."

"Ok..." Taro said as he passed the kettle and watched as Sailor Moon proceeded to pour it over herself. This caused his eyes to get bigger. Not because of any change in gender. As anyone that's seen a wet tee-shirt contest can tell you, if the cloth is already hugging the body tightly, adding water can give the viewers a free peep show.

"So now you know the truth... Hey, wait a minute... Why didn't I change?" She turned to find out what Taro's thoughts on that subject were, but by this point, Taro had passed out on the ground from a massive nose bleed. "Hey Usagi, any idea why my curse didn't activate?"

'No... Well, the curse is magic in nature right?'

"Yeah..."

'Well, perhaps the Senshi suit is blocking it.'

"What! Does that mean I'm going to be stuck as a girl forever?" Ranma-chan asked as her voice cracked.

'I don't know. If you calm down, the suit will be removed. Then you can try again...'

"Ok." Ranma-chan responded. Slowly she breathed in through the nose and out through the mouth. Within seconds of doing this, the suit dissolved away, leaving Ranma-chan in the blue and black Kendo outfit. "Now, to try this again."

She hefted the kettle up and let the remainder fall on her. This time the transformation happened.

"All right! I'm a guy again! Thanks for the info Usagi... Usagi? You in there?" He waited and still no response came. He thought about tapping his skull like a he would on a broken radio, but decided against any course of action that would increase the odds that he'd look insane. "Did she finally pass on?"

As he stood in the street, he clapped his hands together and said a silent prayer for Usagi.

- - - - -

It was early morning before Ranma arrived back at Usagi's house. Since reality still hadn't given in to his demands that everything was false, he figure it was the best place to start looking for answers.

"I guess I gotta live as this girl for now... Damn it, why are these kinds of things always happening to me?" he asked as he walked up to the fire hose. Turning it on, he let the water change him. "Hopefully her mother knows how to cook cause I'm starvin!"

'Me too!' a bubbly voice chimed in Ranma-chan's head.

"What!" she said with a shout.

'What?'

"You're back!"

'What do you mean? I never went anywhere... Hey, this is my house. How'd we get here?'

"Huh? I walked here."

'Really? The last thing I remember is being in the street, fighting that bull monster you called Pantyhose Taro. Then you poured the hot water on us and suddenly we're here.'

"You don't remember the walk here? Or any of being a guy?"

'Eww. No and thank goodness I don't. I was born a girl and I don't wanna ever know life any other way.'

"How do you think I feel? I never asked to change into a girl and I especially didn't ask to become one that turns into a warrior of peace and love..."

'Does that mean you prefer hate and violence?'

"No... Well, I got nothing against either, but my life has been centered around violence in one form or another. It's been so much a part of my life, I can't imagine not having it."

'Well, if you're going to be me, you'll have some peace and love in a few forms.'

"What do you mean?"

'Hey, is that bacon I smell?'

"Are you changing the sub... Hey, I think you're right"

Inside, Ranma-chan was greeted by two very angry parents.

"Usagi, where have you been? First you ran out of the house, then you didn't show up at school. I'm really worried about you," her mother scolded her. "It was bad enough was you were always late. Please don't tell me you're going to start skipping school all together."

"No... mom," Ranma-chan choked out. "I'm going. I just wasn't myself yesterday." 'Or today.'

"Ok... It's too early to discuss this now, but we're going to have a serious talk about when you get home young lady." Ranma-chan repressed a gag at being called a lady and simply shook her head. "Now, hurry and eat your breakfast and get off to school."

"Yes mother..." Ranma-chan sat at the table and seconds later walked off, leaving the table a barren and foodless wasteland.

As Ranma-chan walked to school, she started trying to think of a way to tell the other.

'Hey Usagi?' Ranma-chan asked.

'Yeah...'

'Any ideas on how to tell your friends about this?'

'About being part boy? Fraid not.'

'Knowing my luck, they'll find out the worst way possible.'

'Well, then we're going to have to take the initiative.'

'Huh?'

'Tonight, we're going to have Rei do a fire reading. After she does that, if it doesn't tell her something, we will.'

'Are you sure that's a good idea?'

'Of course it is. Besides, I'm sure you can fend off a bunch of girls if it comes to that.'

'Yeah, I know I can, but... if I'm going to be you, it'd be helpful if they were on my side.'

'Yeah, you got a point there... I'll keep thinking about that while you focus on school stuff.'

'I sure you'd like that...,' Ranma-chan thought with a grumble.

'Is it that obvious? Besides, the way I'm feeling, I'm sure it's not going be long before you're the only voice in here. I just hope we make amends with everyone else first...'

'Stop talking like that. I've never failed in saving a person's life and I ain't about to start now.'

'That's sweet of you... really it is...'

- - - - -

The school day went by quickly and Ranma-chan was surprised at how easy it was to do the work. At least she was amazed till she remember she was supposed to be a high school student.

'At least I'm as smart as a fourteen year old,' she mused.

Of course, the teachers were still going to need some help recovering via a bottle of Jack and his Russian friend.

"Hey Ami!" Ranma-chan called out as she ran towards the blue haired girl.

"Hello Usagi." Ami responded with her usual amount of energy before returning to her current game of chess. She was on the last move and it was obvious she was going to win once her rook was in place. "Check mate."

"Dern, ya beat me again," the old man responded. "What's that? Fifteen wins in a row today? Well, thanks for playin with this old man."

"It's my pleasure Oba-san."

"See ya around," he said with a wave as he left the two girls.

"Fifteen wins straight?" Ranma-chan asked.

"Well, he is kind of exaggerating..."

"So you didn't win fifteen games?"

"No, I did... But they were really close games..."

"In a battle Ami, close isn't what one strives for. At the end of the battle, you're either the winner or the loser... Hey, mind if I play you a game?"

"... Are you sure Usagi? I mean you don't usually enjoy this very much."

"I'm feelin lucky. So, will you play a game of chess with me," Ranma-chan asked sweetly. "For fun?"

"Sure..."

Another fifteen games later, Ami was starting to question her sanity. Well, maybe not her sanity, but she was certain, something was off. Through all fifteen of their games, Usagi had either managed to force her in to a stalemate or gotten her into checkmate. This was not the Usagi she was used to. Nothing had distracted her though the games. Not even the good looking gentlemen handing out coupons for free sweets at the newest shop in town.

"You ok Ami?"

"I don't know. I don't suppose you've always been this good and were just hiding it..."

"Hmmm?" Ranma-chan wondered out loud. 'Usagi? What's Ami talking about?'

'I stink at chess!' Usagi practically shouted at her despite the lack of lungs.'

'Really?'

'Yes! By the way, how'd you do it?'

'Do what?'

'Beat Ami in chess!'

'Simple it's a game of battle and strategy. Pops used it to help me spot strategies of my opponent's and to think several moves in advance. It was one of his less painful lessons.'

'Wow...'

"So what's going on here?" Ami asked.

"What'd you mean Ami?"

"I mean, who are you? Ever since that fight, you've changed. You're almost like a whole different person."

'She knows something is wrong,' Usagi calmly stated.

'Yes, but can I trust her?' Ranma asked.

'Probably more then most of the Senshi. She's the one person whose likely to stop and think about it.'

"Agreed," Ranma suddenly announced. "Ami, there's something I need to tell you. It's going to be hard to except, but I have to tell you. Do you think you're ready?"

Ami was thrown off balance. 'Am I ready? This sounds serious...'

Chapter 5 Omake

"Ami, I need to tell you something. I'm not the rabbit. I'm really the Wild Horse."

"Really? Prove it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure," she said as her face blushed a bit how she could prove such a claim. After a second, Ranma-chan took the hot water and poured it on herself, changing into his male body.

"See, I am."

"Well, I'm waiting."

"Waiting?"

"For you to prove you're really a wild horse," she said as she came closer to him.

"Ami-chan?"

"We're all someone else. You showed me yours. Now I'll show you mine," she whispered.

The people in the neighboring apartments were treated to some interesting sounds that came through the overly thin walls.

The next day, Ranma woke to a strange sensation. A very warm sensation. Someone was laying on top of him and whoever it was seemed to notice that he was awake.

"Mmmmm, good morning Horsie-sama," Ami greeted him.

- - - - -

"Hey Usagi. Hi Ami... Ami? Are you ok? You look... different." Minako commented.

"Oh, yeah, I just had the best s..." Ami's voice was suddenly cut of by Ranma-chan's hand. That's when the others noticed Usagi's face was glowing too.

"Huh? Usagi, you too?"

"What?"

"You both have a glow about you. You two didn't!"

"They did! Ami, you're a lesbian?" Rei asked. "And you Usagi, what about Mamoru?"

"Mamo who?" Ranma responded.

'Mamo-chan, my boyfriend,' Usagi answered. This caused Ranma to blanch. 'Oh, that's right. You're a guy.'

"Darn tootin I'm a guy!"

"What was that Usagi?" Rei asked at his odd outburst.

"I said I'm a guy!..."

"A... a... guy?" This caused Ranma to realize he'd just yelled out loud instead of thinking.

"I can explain, really I can." Just then, hot water spilled over him. He turned and spotted Ami with a kettle.

"I can't wait! Take me now!"

"Hey, I want some too!" Matoko cried.

"Yeah, me too!" Minako added.

"Why me?" Ranma lamented.

"Stop this!" a strong voice called out. "I've seen all I can stand. I must protest to the deflowering of such pure maidens by the evil sorcerer Saotome!"

"Jealous Kuno-baby?" Nabiki asked.

"Yes!... I mean. No, I just feel it is not appropriate." Kuno lied.

"Please Kuno. We both know that you're dying to stick that bokken into their..."

"Silence woman!"

"What's this? It was good enough for you when it was mine."

"For what I paid, I would have been very upset if it had been otherwise..."

"Thank you Kuno-baby," she stated as she pulled out a tape recorder. "That will be 100,000 yen or the truth is downloadable on Kazaa."

"Damn you woman... Wait a minute."

"Yes?"

"I just noticed that throughout this entire damnable fic, neither of us have had a single appearance."

"Like I care. At this rate, sleeping with you Kuno won't be the worst of it..."

"I can't stand it any more. I'm going to go and take care of that cretin Saotome!"

"Wait at least a half an hour Kuno. You won't make it through the door at this point."

"What! As if Saotome could possible hope to defeat me."

"You mean again."

"As if. We both know the only way he can win is through evil means."

"I think it's time for your medicine."

"What?"

"Well, if not yours, I'd like some!" Nabiki calmly stated before jumping Kuno. "Remember, the going rate is still the same.."

- - - - -

The giant rock monster began to attack Tokyo. Wait a minute, that's not a rock monster. It's Godzilla. Oh well. Perhaps they'll kill it this time...

"Damn it! Why does it have to attack now!" Ami shouted in mid stride. "Let's ignore it!"

"You're just saying that cause your on top right now," Makoto commented.

"So! I'm always the shy one. I want to be the one to ride the guy!"

"Well, it will have to wait. Now let's change!"

After a quick change, everyone was ready... Ok, everyone except Ami and Ranma who were finishing up. A minute later, Ami's screaming indicated she was very close to being done. Five minutes later, her silence meant she was finally done. Now all they had to do was wait for her to recover.

Now, almost fifteen minutes later, Ami changed, followed by Ranma. Ranma made a small mistake though. He forgot to change genders first.

"GetitoffGetitoffGetitoffGetitoff!"

"Hmm... Ranma's a crossdresser!" Minako stated.

"Sempai!" Makoto lamented. With a loud rip, the fabric was finally removed.

"Ranma-sama! We have to go and kill Godzilla. We can't do that again now... ok, screw that scaly monster," Ami decided.

"What? That's not what I was doing!" His pleas were in vain as he was jumped again by five girls. "No!"

(Ok, don't take this part too seriously. It was the end result of a conversation I had with a fellow author, Sidekickwannabe.) 


	5. Chapter 5

Odango Atama version 1.0 Author's notes: I owe a lot of thanks to Sidekickwannabe, Meteriablade, and Slade3 for the progress I was able to make on this chapter. I apologize if it is not up to the standards of the last four chapters, but this was a very difficult chapter for me to write. Please enjoy!

Chapter 5

"Ami, do you have a recording of that fight we had the other night?" Ranma-chan asked.

"The one where you got knocked out?" Ami responded.

"Yeah," Ranma-chan with a gulp. She didn't like to admit she'd been knocked out during a fight, but unfortunately, the truth was the truth. "That's the one. Can you play it and tell me what you see?"

"Sure..." Ami pulled out her super computer and typed in a few commands. After a second, the visual came on. It showed the Senshi arriving as a young girl was doing battle with the monster.

"Did you just record just the visuals or is there more?"

"Usagi, you know I always keep detailed records of all our fights for later study."

"Yeah... I'd like you to advance the recording to the moment where the redhead girl is struck."

"When she was trying to save you?"

"Yeah... something like that. Let me know if there's anything out of the ordinary at that point ok?"

"Sure... What are you getting at Usagi?"

"Hopefully, something that the data can prove..." The two watched over the battle and less then a minute into the fight, Usagi was apparently saved by the red head.

"This is interesting... There's an unusual spike of magic energy in the surrounding area. One from you, another from the girl, and the last from the beam. If I didn't know better I'd say the three magics are..." Ami commented slowly as her mind began to process this new information.

"Merging two beings into one."

"Oh... No, that can't be... but if that's true, then..."

"I am not Usagi. My real name is Saotome Ranma of the Anything Goes School of martial arts."

"What? Are you feeling ok? Your name is Usagi, not Ranma. You can't have merged with someone else..."

"You saw in the play back right? You saw what happened. I'm the girl that was fighting that monster when you five showed up. I'm the one that tried to save Usagi when the blast came. And for some reason, I've become one with Usagi... and I'm not sure why..."

"Usagi, I know that girl's death is hard for your to accept even though you haven't come out and said it yet, but that doesn't mean you have pretend to be that other person."

"I'm not pretending cause I'm really not Usagi. At least not the soul of her. Come on. We can get some hot water inside that restaurant."

"Hot water?" "Yes. You see, I have this curse. It's a long story, but the short version is a joke Kami-sama loves to play on me. Just add cold water for girl. Hot water reverses the curse."

"Hot and cold? Sounds like a bad joke based off the fact that the male organ gets smaller when dosed with cold water."

"What? Oh, that's right..."

"Come on Usagi, quit joking around. We have to go to Rei's house and do some studying."

"First we have to take care of this"

Inside the restaurant, Ranma-chan quickly got her cup of hot water and met up with Ami, who was waiting at one of the round brown tables.

"Promise me you won't faint, ok?"

"Promise? Sure. I promise."

"I'll hold you to that." With that said, Ranma-chan poured the cup's contents over her blond hair. As the water flowed through it, the blond color seemed to flow off the hair with it. While this was odd enough for Ami, what really got her was how the odangos seemed to melt away into a single pigtail.

"Amazing," Ami whispered.

"Thank goodness you didn't faint..." Even as he finished saying this, he noticed something was wrong. Ami wasn't moving at all. No blinking, no moving, and only light breathing. "Passed out on her feet."

A minute passed and Ami started to move again. It started with her eyes. Then she took a deep breath and looked Ranma-chan square in the eyes.

"Can you do that again? I'd like to capture some data on that," Ami asked as she whipped out her portable computer from stuff space. This caused Ranma to face-vault.

After three changes back and forth, Ami was finally convinced that Ranma-chan could change genders. Unfortunately, Ami still wasn't convinced that Ranma-chan was really a he and that he was somebody completely different. She figured the change was the result of the increase in magic at the time of the accident. As far as Ranma's memories of being someone else, she decided that must be a result of stress.

So, Ranma had no choice. It was time to let Ami meet the folk.

"Hey Usagi? Since when did you braid your ponytails?"

"Huh?" was Ranma-chan's only response. As far as she knew, the ponytails on his girl side weren't braided. She reached back and felt them. Sure enough, they were now braided in the same style as his pigtail.

"I guess the female side is synchronizing with my male side..."

"That could be. Don't worry Usagi. We'll find a way to get rid of that male side for you."

"Listen Ami, I am a guy. Not some blond ditz." "This is bad. Now Usagi, remember, you promised me we'll go to Rei's house and study after this little errand right?"

"Yeah. I gave you my word of honor."

"Right..."

After a half hour train ride and a twenty minute walk, Ranma and Ami arrived at their destination. They would have made better time, but Ranma insisted on changing back into a guy first.

"This is the not so famous, partial wreaked, almost always hazardous for your health Tendo dojo," Ranma said with all the flair of a flight attendant.

"Hazardous for your health?" Just as Ami asked this, an umbrella flew out of no where, was dodged by Ranma and it continued into the ground. "What the?"

"Ranma Saotome, prepare to die!" For a change of pace, Ranma decided to simply pulled out a small canteen of water and splashed it on the lost boy.

"Welcome to my home," he said coolly. Of course, Ami had once again passed out on her feet. "Take the load off. Don't mind if I do."

With that, he picked up the blue-headed middle schooler and carried her to the family room like a sack of potatoes.

"Welcome home Ranma-kun," Kasumi greeted him as he entered.

"Hi Kasumi-chan."

"What's wrong with Akane? She looks little blue?"

"Huh? Oh, this is Ami. She's a really nice person. Once she snaps to, I'm sure she'll say hi or something... Here, take this," Ranma asked as he handed the squirming animal to Kasumi. "You know, bacon would sure taste real good about now."

"Ranma!" Kasumi scolded.

"I'm sorry."

"As you should be. To think you'd ask me to try to prepare bacon from scratch from such a tiny piglet." This was preceded by Japan's world renowned increase in the local gravity as Ranma's face found a new home in the wooden floor boards. Ami woke up in a very strange position. Not an embarrassing one nor was it a scandalous one either, unless she wasn't alone. As it was, she was alone, but still it worried her. Somehow she'd ended up in someone else's bed and it wasn't her bed time. She knew this because her mind was still telling her she hadn't studied yet.

"Are you alright Ami?" a male voice asked.

"Huh?" For just a second, she thought the worst had happened after all. Of course, the fact that her clothes were still on put her at ease. "Yes, I'm fine. What happened?"

"You fainted and I brought you inside. Kasumi prepared a bed for you to lay down in so you won't hurt yourself when you woke up," he informed her. Suddenly, she caught him almost staring just before he violently turned away. Unfortunately, he was blushing because he realized what he had been doing.

"Thank you."

"When you're ready, I'll introduce you to everyone."

Ami and Ranma spent the next hour in a half way point between peace and mayhem. Actually, it was much closer to mayhem, but Kasumi did a great job of neutralizing a lot of it. Ami was bombarded with question about who she was and why she was there. Most of the questions seemed to be clearing up any possibilities that she was another fiancée.

During one part of the interrogation... that is, during part of the meeting, Kasumi decided the group would soon be getting hungry, so she went to the kitchen and brought back a small plate of bacon.

"Kasumi?"

"Yes Ranma"

"That's not that pig I brought in earlier is it?"

"Why of course not. I told you that one isn't ready," she said with an almost evil smile.

"P-chan?" Akane asked. "Kasumi, you wouldn't cook up P-chan would you?"

"No Akane, I wouldn't." Something about her smile told Ranma she didn't mean that though.

"So Ami, do you believe me now?"

"Yes...," she muttered.

"Then we'd better go and meet up with the others," he suggested before turning back to the others. "I have to make sure Ami gets home safely. I promise to tell you guys everything when I get back, however it might be a while."

- - - - -

Rei started her chanting and carefully concentrated on the fire. At first, nothing showed up. However, she knew it wasn't the fire's fault. It was her own. She was still angry that Usagi was late.

'And it was her idea to do this!' Rei fumed.

After a few minutes of similar thoughts, including a few possible death threats, she regained her cool and the fire began to take forms. At first it was as vague as boy and girl. Nothing unique about either. Then the two people became almost mirror images of each other. Finally ending with the female side making some kind of change. The change oddly enough looked like Usagi.

Of course, since this was just fire, to anyone else, this would simply appear to be nothing more your average four foot tall blaze. And who didn't have at least one or two of them going in each of their national forest.

To Rei, the images were as clear as watching a movie. Well, a movie on a VHS and of course, the tape was a bit worn out, but you get the idea.

"These twins have gone through some kind of change... but what the heck does that have to do with us?" she lamented.

"Rei, we should get studying. If Ami arrives and finds us slacking off, she'll get angry." Rei responded in the way all good Japanese citizens do when they are told something outrageous or incredibly shocking or just plain stupid. She planted her face in the ground and hoped it would grow into a new and better her. One that would be focused on the here and now instead of the future. And what do you know. Minutes later, she came up ready to clobber Makoto.

However, before Rei can commence with the beatings, Minako ran in.

"Hey you two, I see Ami and she's with someone," Minako announced.

"It's probably meatball head," Rei guessed.

"I don't think so. This person looks too tall, not to mention a bit too male."

"What! It can't be... Ami's bringing a date to study group?"

"What did he look like?" Makoto asked.

"I didn't get to close a look, but he reminds me of that guy we saw in that ramen shop."

"Ranma?" Makoto questioned as she tried not to break down into tears. 'Fair well my former love...'

"This just isn't like Ami though. Her with a boyfriend? And she's bringing him to study group. And being late? Let's go find out what's going on here!" Rei shouted as if they were preparing to go to war. With this, the troops mobilized.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Ranma?" Ami asked nervously. Their plan was to march up to them and change after explaining the situation.

"Yeah. They need to know. If I hide this from them, they will only distrust me even more when they eventually do find out... And they will. Some how this secret of mine always gets out despite my best efforts."

"They don't look happy as it is."

"Huh?" About this time, Ranma noticed the three girls that were currently on the warpath and headed straight for them.

Just as the three girls reached the two of them and got a good look at Ranma, Kami decided it was time to water the grass, the trees, and any aquatransvestites that happened to be in the area. 


End file.
